Breaking the Curse
by twofang
Summary: Akito and Hatori go over to Shigure's residence to supposedly check upon Yuki. What does Akito want? Does he really intend to erase Tohru's memories?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket…

Chapter 1

"There's only six months left until we finish school," Tohru said sadly, as she thought about her final high school year.

"Why are you so upset, Honda-san. I thought you wanted to graduate for your mom," Yuki stated.

She blinked, unsure of what to say. She did wan to graduate for her mom, she had told everyone that, but now, after her encounter with Akito, she dreaded the graduation. She had never told anyone what Akito had told her, but she could never forget those cold voice and cold eyes. She could feel tears wanting to form, but she couldn't let them show. Yuki and Kyo didn't know that she knew about their fate after they graduated, and she was sure that they wouldn't want her to know. She could feel the tears pressing harder as she thought of poor Yuki, forced to return to the Sohma inner house. Her thoughts then fell upon Kyo, who was destined to be looked in a dark room for the rest of his life, all because he possessed the spirit of the cat.

"Honda-san? Are you feeling well?" Yuki asked, unsure of why her face seemed contorted with pain.

"Huh? Oh, no, Yuki-kun, I'm fine. I was just thinking about the... um... the final exams. I have to pass them to get out of highschool. What if I don't pass?" she asked.

"You'll pass," Kyo answered, saying something for the first time.

"Yeah, I'll help you study just like I did last time," Yuki responded, assuring Tohru.

"Thank you," Tohru said, hanging her head. But with the end of the year looming over her head, she was unsure of how she would be able to concentrate on studying. Her number one goal was to free the Sohma's of this curse.

"This gyouza is good," said Shigure, changing the subject completely. "Tohru-kun, you are a wonderful cook."

Tohru smiled and thanked Shigure. Of the three living in the house, he was the only one that was aware of her knowledge about the knowledge she had obtained from Akito, and this comment was an attempt to change the subject.

Everyone continued to eat, and little was said, until a knocking was heard on the door. "I'll get it," said Tohru, as she stood up to walk to the entry way. She opened the door and was about to greet the two people standing there, when she realized who they were. In front was standing Hatori, the Sohma's doctor, and behind him was standing Akito.

"Honda-san" Akito said, as he stepped forward towards the shocked girl. "How are you? I hope we weren't interrupting anything."

Remembering her manners, Tohru responded, "No, you weren't interrupting anything, we were all about finished dinner. Hello, Hatori-san," she said, turning to the man standing behind Akito.

"Hello, Honda-san. We just came over to check up on Yuki," he said.

Tohru breathed a sigh of relief. Hatori being there could have meant that Akito had finally decided to have her memories erased. "Oh, alright, then," she responded, "Yuki-kun's this way."

Tohru walked into the room where everyone was seated waiting for her. "Who was at the do-" Kyo started, but stopped when his answers walked through the door.

"Hello, Akito-san, Hatori-san," Shigure said, seemingly unfased by their arrival.

"Yuki-kun, Kyo-kun, aren't you happy to see me?" Akito asked, looking at the two boys. Pleasure filled him as he saw terrified looks on their faces.

"You didn't come to your check up again," was all Hatori said, as he walked over towards Yuki.

While he was checking Yuki's health, Tohru proceded to ask the 'guests' if they would be interested in anything. "Could I get you some tea, and possibly some gyouza?" she asked.

"No," Hatori answered. "We only came here to check upon Yuki. I should probably be taking Akito-san home now."

"Now Hatori," Akito said, a glimmer in his eyes. "We wouldn't want to be rude. Some tea would be fine thanks," he said.

Tohru walked towards the kitchen and placed hot water on the stove to prepare the tea. She was out of ear shot when Kyo asked bitterly, "Why are you here?"

"Why Kyo, I just wanted to see how you were doing," Akito said, feigning innocence. "_I_ don't want to do anything, but Hatori, I think I will be needing your assitance."

Everyone froze except for Shigure, who instead asked, "What would you need Hatori for, Akito-san?"

"This Honda Tohru-san, I can no longer permit her to know the family secret."

Yuki and Kyo were shaking with rage, but they knew there was nothing they could do. Instead, Kyo and Yuki got up from their seats to go tell Tohru to run. They were half way to the kitchen when, "Yuki, Kyo, you aren't leaving me, are you? Come back and sit here." The two were unable to disobey. Obediently, the two went back to their seats, and sat down without a word.

"As I said, I need Hatori to erase her memories of the Sohma family. _All_ of them."

"B-but, why?" Yuki said.

"Why? She does not share our pain, she does not carry this curse. Outsiders were not meant to know of the Sohma curse. I permitted it once, but I am beginning to see that that was a mistake."

"Here's your tea," Tohru said, walking back into the room. She gave everyone a cup of tea, but she could feel the tension in the room. It made the hair on the back of her neck stand up. Looking over at Kyo and Yuki, she saw the fear filled eyes, which seemed to be pleading something, telling her to do something urgent. A chill ran up her spine, as she heard someone behind her stand up. She turned around, to see Hatori looking at her, regret filling his eyes.

"Honda-san, I will need you to step into this room," he said, as he walked towards the room.

Tohru's body went numb with fear. She knew what had happened, and she finally understood the look in Yuki and Kyo's eyes. Before stepping through the door to the room Hatori had told her to enter, she took one glimpse at Akito. His eyes showed pure pleasure, and if she wasn't mistaken, excitement. His eyes were the last things she saw before she stepped through the door.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

This is my first chapter :D Please tell me what you think twofang


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket…

Recap: Akito has ordered Hatori to erase Tohru's memories. Hatori has just asked Tohru to step into another room.

Chapter 2

"Hatori-san, are you going to erase my memories?" Tohru asked, her voice faltering.

"Akito has asked me to do so, and Akito's word is law," he responded.

Her eyes filled with tears as she thought of the family she had made. Ever since her mother had died, the Sohma's had taken her in. They had given her a home, friends, a family. They were slowly easing away the pain from losing her mom and her dad. She thought of each of the zodiac members that she had met. She thought of Yuki and Kyo last, as her heart wrenched. "D-do I have to forget everything?" she asked quietly.

Hatori walked towards her, and bent down to her level. In her ear he whispered, "I won't erase your memories, Tohru-san, but you must pretend that I have. I will have to leave you on the floor of this room, since the erasing will knock you out. Instead of erasing your memories, I will put you to sleep for a bit. I will have to leave you on the floor, because with our 'condition' I won't be able to carry you out. Do you understand?"

"Wh-what if Akito-san finds out?" Tohru questioned, amazed that Hatori would even dare defy Akito. "You would get in a lot of trouble, I can't let you do this," she said, rejecting Hatori's plan.

"We will make sure that Akito does not find out. I was to erase your memories up until the time that you first came across this house. So, when you wake up, you will pretend to recognize Yuki-kun from school, but you will not know Kyo-kun or Shii-san. Needless to say, you will not know Akito either."

"Why would you do this for me, Hatori-san?" she asked quietly.

"I lost Kana, I don't want to have to watch anyone else go through the same pain," he answered, thinking of Kyo and Yuki. He knew they both loved her, almost as if she was their own sister, or maybe even more.

"Can I tell them? That I remember them?" she asked.

"Yes, though you may no longer be able to live here. We will see what Akito says about where you are to stay. Are you ready for me to put you to sleep?"

Tohru nodded. "Thank you, Hatori-san. Thank you so much," she said, tears filling her eyes. She felt a cool hand placed upon her head, and her eyelids slowly became heavy.

Hatori helped her fall gently to the floor by holder her hands. "You're welcome," he whispered, as he smiled at Tohru, so like Kana, but different as well. He walked out of the room, his face emotionless.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

My next chapter is up… I hope you like it :D twofang


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket

Recap: Hatori has just put Tohru into a sleep, pretending that he has actually erased her memories

Chapter 3

"Is it complete?" Akito asked.

"Yes, but where will she stay? Her grandfather will find it quite weird if she were to suddenly return home without a clue as to where she had been."

"It is none of our concern," Akito said, not caring about the fate of Tohru. "You can throw her out on the street, I'm sure she would find someone to take her in."

"Y-you can't do that!" shouted Kyo, rage filling his body. "She never even did anything, she didn't even tell anyone!" He could feel tears forming in his eyes, but he refused to let them spill, not with Yuki so close. "Why!" he asked.

"You forget, she is not part of the family. She is like you, and outsider. She does not belong. She only wished to tear the bond that we have with one another. She only wanted to take Yuki and the rest of the Juunichi away from me. She is like you, a monster on the inside," Akito spat, each word cutting into Kyo's heart. Kyo had finally found someone that would accept him for who he was, even with his true form, and she had been taken away from him. Lost forever.

"Akito-san, we can not let Tohru roam around on the streets," Shigure said, calm as ever. "It would be too suspicious, people would notice. They may become curious in our affairs."

"The girl has a proper home, does she not? Can she not live there?" Akito asked, irritated. He was slowly losing his energy and he was extremely tired.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket

Recap: Akito has agreed to letting Tohru stay in the Sohma house on the condition that she does not relearn about the curse. At this time, only Hatori and Tohru are aware that Tohru has not had her memories erased. Akito has left the Sohma house, seemingly scheming.

Chapter 4

"Why?" Kyo said again, staring at the Tohru, who lied peacefully on the bed in her room. Yuki and Kyo had worked together to carry her up the stairs and into her own room. His heart ached, he had never felt this kind of pain. All his years living as the hated cat, and he had never once experienced this much pain before. He looked over at Yuki, the one he hated, and he too was upset. Though they both tried not to show it, both were dying inside. They had lost the one person that hadn't rejected them. The one person that greeted them with open arms, despite there zodiac spirits. She had stood beside them, had listened to them, had mended their hearts. She had wanted to remember them, she didn't want to forget, and they didn't want her to forget.

After grabbing two chairs, each of them sat on either side of the bed, next to Tohru. It was silent, until finally Yuki spoke. "She won't remember you," he said. Kyo's eyes widened, he was right. He had joined her school _after_ she had started living with the Sohmas. He could feel tears filling up in his eyes again.

"She'll only remember you as the prince, someone who never speaks with anyone," Kyo responded. They weren't insults, but rather comments. In a way, they were trying to calm each other down, though they would never admit to it. "Do you think she'll still be our friend?" Kyo asked quietly.

Yuki paused, and thought back to when Tohru had first come to their house. He smiled, "yes, I think she will be. It was a while ago, but she once said, 'If my memories are erased… will you still be my friends?' (Volume 1) And she'll be living in the same house as us. It's not like she's going away," he said, more to himself than to Kyo.

"Damn that Akito!" Kyo shouted. "Why couldn't he just leave her be! He has to make every single person who is involved miserable! We shouldn't have-"

He stopped, as he saw Tohru stir. Yuki and Kyo watched on intently. Slowly, she opened her eyes, as she looked at the two of them.

She smiled, and Yuki and Kyo could feel their hearts relax a bit. 'At least she's ok,' they thought.

"Yuki-kun," she said, looking at Yuki. She then turned her head to Kyo. "Kyo-kun. Is Akito-san gone?"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 4 is now done, and I'm pretty much done with chapter 5 as well. Yes, I know this was a short chapter, and I apologize, but I wanted to stop it there. Please review, and tell me what I need to fix. As well, if there are mistakes with the honorary ends (like if I were to have Yuki call her Tohru-kun as opposed to Honda-san), could you please inform me? And has anyone ever heard Kyo use Tohru's name? Does he say Tohru-kun, Honda-san? Thanks a lot, hope you like it! And thank you all for your reviews! twofang


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket

Alright, I just wanted to say this now. I have mentioned things that are in the manga, since, especially in this story, people may be at different spots of the story. So I'll be repeating the major things that are important to my story. What I mean is, you may see a little flashback so that everyone can understand. Ok, this is a pointless note… anyway, on to the story! twofang

Recap: Tohru woke up, ending with the line "Yuki-kun, Kyo-kun. Is Akito still here?" Last chapter was largely based on showing how Yuki and Kyo felt.

Chapter 5

The two boys froze. "Honda-san, you remember us? Everything about us?"

Tohru suddenly realized that they had thought her memories had been erased. "I'm so sorry to have worried you!" she said. "Please, I'm alright. Yuki, you are the rat, and Kyo, you are the cat. Shigure is the dog! See, I'm alright, I remember everything! I'm so sorry I made you worry!"

"B-but how?" Kyo said, various emotions coursing through his body.

"It was Hatori-san. He said he didn't want you two to suffer like he did after he erased Kana-san's memories. He said that I would have to pretend to forget, but it doesn't seem like Akito-san is here anymore. Has he left?"

"Yes, he left a while ago. He has allowed you to stay in this house, but he said that if you were to find out about the curse again, he would…" Yuki stopped.

"He would?" Tohru prodded.

"He wasn't quite clear," Yuki said.

"Can you act like you don't remember?" Kyo asked, slowly regaining his normal self. "Remember how you were in that Cinderella play?" All three thought back to the play that they had had, and Tohru began to laugh, will Yuki and Kyo just smiled slightly at the girl. Both were uncomfortable with the other around, they were careful not to show any emotion.

When Tohru's laughter finished, Yuki was the first to speak. "I should go inform Shigure of the situation," he said, getting up and walking downstairs. He would have wished to say more to Tohru, but he would wait until he was alone with her, so the stupid cat wouldn't be around. They may not fight as much anymore, but Yuki found he could still not show any positive emotion around Kyo. He was sure that Kyo felt the same way, but knowing him, he wouldn't have left the room unless Yuki had literally kicked him out. He smiled in spite of it all, and continued down the stairs to tell Shigure the good news.

"You're sure you're ok?" Kyo asked, making sure nothing had happened to her.

"I'm fine, Kyo-kun. Hatori only put me to sleep, that's all," she assured him.

"But what if he had actually erased your memory? I shouldn't have let you go in there. I should have stopped them, I should have said something more to Akito," Kyo said, hanging his head in guilt.

"Akito is your God, Kyo-kun. I understand. You can't defy him."

"Y-you know about that?" Kyo asked shocked. No one had every told her, that he was sure of. Then his mind soared back to last summer, where Tohru had had an encounter with Akito. "Akito told you?"

"N-no, I guessed, after learning about Kureno being the rooster."

"What did Akito tell you that night?" Kyo asked.

"He told me to stay out of the Sohma's business, that I was not part of the family, and that I should not try to be."

"D-did he mention me at all?" Kyo asked, concerned that Akito may have revealed his fate to Tohru.

"H-he did," Tohru stuttered. She noticed Kyo's face drop a little. "He told me about what will happen. After we graduate, I mean."

"So you know?" Kyo asked. She nodded her head in response. He hadn't wanted to worry her, but now he realized that she must have had this on her mind for a long time. That's why she dreaded graduation, and that's what she was thinking of when she went silent. "You know of that damn Yuki's fate as well? And all the other members of the Zodiac?" She nodded again, admitting that she knew the truth, but she hadn't told anyone. "Why didn't you tell anyone?"

"I-I was worried you wouldn't want me to know," she said, hoping that Kyo would not get angry.

"Of course I wouldn't want you to know!" he shouted at her.

"Sorry, I'm sorry. I can ask Hatori-san to erase that from my memory!" she said quickly.

"No, that's not what I meant," Kyo sighed, mentally kicking himself for yelling at Tohru again. "I just don't want you to worry, that's all," he said, looking at her.

Getting up on all fours, Tohru went over to Kyo, who was still sitting next to her bed. When she was sitting in front of him she spoke. "Kyo, you can always tell me your problems. That way, we can work together to fix it. We can worry together," she said, smiling.

Kyo could feel his heart soar at her words. Tohru always had a way to make him feel better. She always seemed to say what he wanted to hear. Her words were not fake, he knew that deep down, she truly meant what she said.

"Do you know how to break the curse?" Tohru asked, hoping that maybe Kyo knew of something.

Kyo shook his head. "It's impossible. We can't break the curse, no one knows how."

"There has to be a way," she said eagerly, "I just know it!"

"There is no way. I can't beat that damn Yuki," Kyo said, looking down.

"Huh? Why does that matter?"

"Akito made a deal with me that day during summer. He said that if I beat Yuki, I would not have to live in that room. I can't beat him, there's no escaping it."

Tohru stared at Kyo dumbly. This was a shock to her, something that she hadn't known. A way to free Kyo from his fate was sitting in front of her all the time. But if Kyo did defeat him one day, what would become of Yuki? What would Akito do? And she was out to set all the Juunichi free, to break this curse and have them live normal lives. But Tohru thought back to that time last Summer, and since then, she couldn't remember Yuki and Kyo fighting. 'It's almost as if Kyo-kun has given up and has already accepted his fate,' she thought to herself. "I won't let it happen!" she said aloud.

"Won't let what happen?" Kyo asked, confused.

"You can't give up Kyo-kun! There has to be a way to break this curse!"

"It's not your problem. If you get involved you might get seriously hurt. And remember, you're not supposed to know any of this anymore!"

"I-I can't just stand by and have you placed in that room!" she said back, tears filling her eyes. "I can't lose you and Yuki," she said, her voice going soft. "I can't lose someone else." Tears fell freely down Tohru's cheeks, as Kyo looked at her in shock, unsure of what to do.

"Don't cry," he muttered, looking at the miserable girl before him. "Please, just don't cry. You don't have to worry about me, I've known this was my fate ever since I was young," he said quietly. "All the Zodiac members knew of their fates."

"It's just not fair," Tohru sobbed quietly. She was still sitting in front of Kyo on the bed, facing him. She was sitting on her knees, and her elbows were upon her legs, as her hands held her face. A shocked expression covered her face, as she felt a warm hand on her shoulder.

"Who told you life was fair? Because they lied," he responded, smiling at the girl.

Tohru lifted her head up from her hands and looked at Kyo. That familiar warm burning she had felt around Kyo came back. She tried to push it back, guilty that it was becoming as if someone was more important to her than her mother. Despite her tries, she couldn't push away the warm feeling. "Thank you," she said, replacing her smile on her face. "Ahh!" she shouted. "What time is it?" she asked.

"It's the morning, about 8, you slept all night," he answered (he and Yuki had been by her side the whole night).

"I have to make breakfast," she said, jumping out of the bed, as if nothing had happened to her. She was walking out the door when she turned around and said, "Are you coming Kyo-kun?"

Kyo got up from his seat, and followed her out the door. "I know she can't be mine, but I'm just happy being with her until I have to leave."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 5. So is my story horrible? This is my first Fruits Basket fanfiction, so tell me what you think. Are the characters out of character? Are there things I can improve on? I just want to write a good story, so please, criticism is greatly appreciated. twofang


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket

Recap: A little chat between Kyo and Tohru… that's pretty much the major idea

Chapter 6

"What would we do without you, Tohru-kun," Shigure said, enjoying his meal.

Tohru looked down at her plate, as she blushed a tiny bit, "I'm sure you'd be fine without me," she replied.

"But we wouldn't get to eat such good food!" he said, using his chopsticks to put some in his mouth.

Tohru blushed a tiny bit more, "thank you," she said, embarrassed. Kyo looked over to Tohru, who was looking at her plate. He could see some pink in her cheeks, but the look on her face made him want to smile. But Yuki was sitting across from him, and he refused to show Yuki any emotions. Thinking of Yuki, he looked up to see 'that damn Yuki' staring at him intently.

"What do you want!" he shouted, showing his annoyance.

"Nothing," Yuki said, going back to eating his meal.

"Why were you staring at me?" he shouted again.

"Shut up, stupid cat," Yuki retorted.

"What was that!"

"I said, _shut up_. I thought you were at least smart enough to understand _that_," Yuki mocked, making Kyo even angrier.

Standing up from the table, Kyo stormed out of the room. "Kyo-kun! You haven't finished your meal yet!" Tohru called after him, worried. His meal had barely been touched, and he had just left. '_What if he's still hungry_?' she thought. '_I'll just have to take his meal up to him later_,' she decided. The rest of the meal followed on in silence.

"I will be retiring to my office," Shigure said, after him meal was finished. "Thank you, Tohru-kun, for that delicious meal," and with that, Shigure left the room, supposedly to go work on his next book.

Collecting all the dishes, Tohru took them over to the sink. She put Kyo's food aside, as she began to wash the remaining dishes. She hadn't realized that Yuki was still in the room until he came up behind her saying, "I really don't know what we would do without you, Honda-san."

"Yu-yuki-kun?" Tohru said, startled that he had snuck up behind her. She turned to face him, as she wiped her wet hands on her apron to dry them.

"When Akito came, I got so worried. I didn't want you to lose your memories, just like those kids did when I was younger. I didn't want you to forget me and all the memories we've shared together. I was scared," he admitted.

"I-I'm sorry I worried you, Yuki-kun," she managed to say, despite the deep blush that covered her face.

"Don't be sorry," he said, placing his hands on her arms. "Worrying for someone shows that you care for them. I was afraid I would lose you, Honda-san. I don't know what I would have done if I had lost you," he said, staring straight into her eyes.

"Yu-yuki-ku-" she started.

"It's thanks to you that I can speak with others more now. It's thanks to you that my heart is slowly healing. If I lost you…" his voice trailed off.

'_What do I say_?' she thought, her mind in turmoil. '_Thank you, or sorry, or you're welcome, or -_" her thoughts were interrupted as Yuki continued on.

"You didn't hate me. You didn't think I was disgusting because of my condition. You didn't turn away, you didn't reject me. Thank you, Honda-san," he said, as he leaned over to her and kissed her on the forehead. "Thank you, for everything you have done for me."

Tohru was left speechless as Yuki let go of her arms, and walked out of the room. She stood there for another minute, taking in what had just happened, and then registering the fact that she still had dishes to do, she turned around and hurriedly finished them. "I still have to get this food up to Kyo-kun," she said, as she grabbed his bowl, and walked towards his room. Knocking on his door, she received no answer. She opened the door, and looked around, but he was not there. Deciding that he was probably on the roof, she walked outside. Spotting the ladder, she started climbing up it, one hand holding the food, the other, holding on to the ladder. "Kyo-kun!" she called, as she continued to climb up the ladder. '_The wind has really picked up,_' she thought, as she continued to climb. "Kyo-kun," she called again. She was almost to the top, just a few more steps. "Kyo-ku- Ahhh!" she screamed. She had lost her grip on the ladder, and she could feel herself falling to the ground. '_Help me!_' she thought, as she watched the roof distance itself from her, '_please help me_."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 6. Yeah… I know, not so wonderful… Sorry, I suck at writing… I'm working on getting better though! Thanks so much to my reviewers. I read each and everyone of the reviews! I really do appreciate them! Tell me what you think. And sorry that this is another short chapter! twofang


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket

Chapter 7

_I go back to get the rest of my meal, and that damn Yuki's all over Tohru, _he thought angrily. He had been walking around outside for a bit, but he was now making his way back to the house. He was going to go inside, when he heard his voice being called from outside.

"Kyo-kun!" called Tohru, for the second time.

_I wonder what she wants_, he thought as he neared the ladder. He was in the process of rounding the corner to get to the ladder when…

"Kyo-ku- Ahhh!"

"Tohru!" he shouted, as he leapt towards her, which was only a couple of feet away from him at this time. The girl landed in his arms rather roughly, as the remainder of his food was spilled all over the two. As he and Tohru fell to the ground together, Kyo turned into a cat. Tohru opened her eyes to look at an orange cat who was staring intently at her face.

"Kyo-kun? I'm sorry!" she shouted, standing up quickly and apologizing. She hurt only a little, maybe a bruise here or there, but otherwise, she was fine. "Thank you so much!" she said. _I'm so lucky_, she thought. _If Kyo-kun hadn't been there, I would have landed right on my back. Who knows what would have happened to me!_ "Are you ok?" she asked, squatting to be closer to the cat.

"I'm fine, are _you _ok?" he asked.

"I'm fine thanks to you, Kyo-kun."

If he had been in his human form, Kyo would have blushed. Luckily, his embarrassment went unnoticed. "You really are a klutz," he said.

"I heard Honda-san scream," Yuki said, running out towards the ladder. "You stupid cat, what did you do to Honda-san?" he shouted.

"I didn't do anything!" Kyo retorted, angry.

"What did you do to her?" he asked again. "Are you ok?" he asked, looking over at Tohru.

She nodded. "I fell off the ladder," she said. "Kyo-kun caught me."

"Yeah, you damn rat! If I wasn't here, she could have been hurt!"

"If you weren't here, she wouldn't have gone up to the roof to give you _your _leftovers." A bit of silence followed, when suddenly, Kyo regained his human form. Tohru turned away in embarrassment, as Kyo put on his clothes. Without saying another word, Kyo went up the ladder.

"Kyo-kun!" Tohru called.

"Leave him, Honda-san. He's not worth talking to."

Deciding to let Kyo cool off a bit, Tohru entered the house with Yuki. She went to the kitchen to prepare Kyo a meal, since she had spilled the rest of his.

Kyo sat on the roof, disappointed. _It's not like I wanted her to come up here anyway,_ he thought. But he knew he was kidding. He knew he loved Tohru, he had admitted it to himself. He wasn't sure when he had started loving her. Whether it was after she accepted his true form, or after the last time he spoke with Akito. All he knew was that he loved her, but there was nothing he could do about it. Until the time he had to leave to be locked away, he had decided that he would be happy as long as he was by her side. _I can't have her be hurt. I can't take things any further,_ he thought sadly. _Not that she would love the cursed cat_.

"Kyo-kun!" she called, this time still at the bottom of the ladder. "I have food for you!"

Normally, Kyo wouldn't have responded, but remember what happened last time, he decided to come down. Jumping off the roof and landing nearby, he came over and grabbed the food. After muttering something that was supposed to be a thank you, he climbed up the ladder. He sat down on the roof, and he became happy to hear that Tohru was coming up on the roof now as well. "You didn't fall this time," he said, when she came over and sat down next to him.

"Yeah," she said. "Thank you, Kyo-kun."

"You cant stop thanking me already," he retorted, unsure of how to take it.

"But I could have died," she started.

"I don't know what I would do if you died," he admitted to her.

A deep blush covered Tohru's face. _What do I say!_ She thought. "Yo-you would have been just fine, I'm sure," she said.

"No, no I wouldn't have been. You're the first one who accepted me for who I was," he said quietly. "My own mother… she would say that my true form didn't scare her, she would say that she loved me. But I knew. She _was _scared, she was lying. She never loved me, she just said that she did. But you, Tohru. You admitted your fear, but you stayed despite it. You stayed with me, you held on to me. You didn't back away. If I had lost the only person who had accepted me, _all _of me, I don't know what I would have done."

"I-I," Tohru stuttered. She was at a complete loss for words. It was rare for Kyo to open up to anyone like that. He always tried to hide his emotions.

"Tohru, promise me, that until I have to go back to the Sohma household, that you will stay. That you won't leave us, leave _me_."

"I could never leave you, Kyo-kun," she said. _I love you, how could I leave you?_ She thought.

Both were deep shades of red, but despite their embarrassment, they couldn't turn away from each other. Slowly, Kyo moved closer towards Tohru, while Tohru looked on in astonishment. They were an inch apart, and the gap continued to close slowly. Their lips were about to touch when…

"Honda-san!" Kyo shot back from Tohru instantly.

_I almost got carried away. I promised I wouldn't go any further than being by her side. It would cause too many complications_, he thought.

"Honda-san?" Yuki called again, this time at the top of the ladder. _They're both red,_ he thought, in shock. But hiding his emotions well, he continued on to ask what he wanted. "I'm going to the store, is there anything you would like me to pick up for you?" he asked.

"Oh, yes. I can get you what you want' Yuki-kun. I was going to go to the store today anyway."

"It's alright, I'll go. What do you need me to get?"

"Is it alright if I come along with you? That way I can get what I need," she said.

"Alright," he said, as he climbed down the ladder.

"Kyo-kun, do you want to come along too?"

"With that damn-Yuki? Yeah right!" he shouted.

"Alright," she said. "Bye Kyo-kun!" she said cheerfully.

Kyo raised his arm up in a goodbye gesture as Tohru walked down the ladder. When she was out of sight, Kyo sighed and leaned back. _I almost kissed her. I don't know whether I'm relieved that Yuki came, or if I'm disappointed. I can't go any farther with Tohru, I know that. I'll be locked up soon. And what if Akito found out? But still, she seemed like she would let me kiss her. Was that my imagination? It doesn't matter,_ he said to himself again. _I have to forget it, let it go. But still, I just wish I could…_

Ignoring his thoughts, Kyo stood up and jumped off the roof. Then he casually walked into the house. _She's with that damn Yuki now anyway. Everyone likes Yuki more. I wouldn't even stand a chance, Yuki wins in everything. _ Then aloud he said, "but no matter what, I'll never regret meeting Tohru."

Wow, that was so horrible that I was embarrassed to post it, but I did anyway! Sorry this chapter sucks so much! Please, don't get mad . twofang


End file.
